


Need A Little Help

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Sam and Dean are trapped in a cellar with an angry spirit.





	Need A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> I've set this story after season 7 where the Winchester brothers are estranged from Castiel.

Dean ducked sharply as a hammer narrowly missed his head. “This bitch is really pissing me off” he grumbled as he drizzled the lighter fluid over the skeleton at his feet. He heard his brother curse loudly as he also battled with the angry spirit.  
“Hurry up” Sam cried as he held up his hands to protect himself from a variety of tools flying in his direction.  
“Nearly there” acknowledged Dean tossing the cannister aside and reaching for his lighter.  
Sam, backed into a corner, managed to avoid a heavy spanner before ducking down and twisting round trying to spot an exit. As he stepped forward the ghost attacked again, flinging a heavy chain around in a wide arc. Sam tried to dodge it but didn’t have the space to move and it caught him across his face just before the spirit expired in a fiery ball of flame.  
As he fell to his knees in pain, folding over so that his forehead touched the cold concrete.  
Dean rushed over and knelt down beside him.  
“Let me see Sammy” he murmured, gently easing his brother up straighter. He grimaced as he examined the damage. The chain had caught Sam across the top of his face, both eyes rapidly swelling and bruising. Sam groaned in pain as the agony throbbed through him, his head spinning from the heavy blow.  
Dean knew that they needed a hospital. There was no knowing how much damage had been caused to the eyes underneath and Sam needed a qualified doctor to examine them. Hospital visits were never recommended for normal “wear and tear” but possible life changing injuries was a no brainer.  
Gathering up his groaning brother in his arms he murmured “Come on buddy, we need to get you to a doctor”.  
Sam nodded slightly. His whole face burned and the swollen flesh prevented any chance of him seeing. ‘Hopefully, this isn’t permanent’ he thought as he rose with his brothers help. Steeling himself, he acknowledged his brother with a quiet “Thanks” before allowing himself to be led, stumbling over discarded tools, from the cellar.

 

Dean was impressed by his brothers resilience constantly and again he was not disappointed as the injured man allowed himself to be helped up the stairs and out of the house into the fresh air. Reaching the Impala, Dean leaned him against the back door whilst opening the front and manouveredhis tall brother into the front seat. Sam groaned in pain as his head span and was relieved to sit down, leaning his head against the back of the seat. Giving him a fraternal pat on the shoulder, Dean moved around and slipped in behind the steering wheel.  
“Won’t be long Sammy” he said as he gunned the engine and turned onto the long driveway leading to the main road.  
Sam grunted an acknowledgement, his head aching and eyes burning. Scalding tears crept from the side of the swollen flesh.  
“You’ll be ok. It’ll just take a few days for the swelling to go down.” assured Dean worriedly glancing over.  
“Yeah, I hope so” breathed Sam, settling back to endure the journey. 

 

Luckily, the journey didn’t last long and the Impala pulled into the car park of the Wessington County General with a rumble. Throwing the shift into park and turning the engine off Dean looked over at his brother who had been quiet during the drive. Sam appeared to be containing himself but the telltale signs of pain were etched into his features. His hands clenched and unclenched and tears ran down his cheeks. Dean exited the car and walked quickly round to the passenger side, opening the door and reaching in to lend a supporting arm.  
“Easy does it Sammy” he muttered as Sam climbed out, faltering for a moment as the cold air hit his damaged face.  
Sam pulled himself up and grabbed hold of the supportive arm he felt at his side. He totally trusted Dean to guide him and hoped that this would only be a temporary situation.  
“One step at a time” he heard and together they walked into the emergency unit.

Dean looked out of the window, watching as a storm blew in from the East. Sam was lying in a hospital bed, his eyes covered in antiseptic lotion, glistening under the electric lights. The emergency doctors had called in an ophthalmic specialist who had carried out a comprehensive and exhausting examination. Deans thoughts returned to his diagnosis.  
“Extensive soft tissue damage but too early to say if the sight will be affected long-term. Just need to wait and see once the swelling recedes. In the meantime, an overnight stay for observation and then Dean can take him home. Continue with cold compresses to reduce the swelling and come back to the clinic in a week unless any complications.”  
Sam had been given strong painkillers to relieve the immediate pain and lotion applied to try and calm down the swelling and was now sleeping soundly.  
Dean sighed as he turned away from the window as the first drops of rain began to hit the glass. There was no question he would look after his brother but the fear that Sams eyesight was permanently damaged made his stomach roil. It was going to be a long week.

 

Next day, they checked out of the hospital with a prescription of painkillers. Sam felt woozy from the drugs and vowed that he would not take any more than absolutely necessary. He put up with Dean fussing over him but knew that the next week was going to be painful in many ways. Later, Dean helped his brother out of the car and guided him down the steps of the bunker, glad to finally be at home. They would make the 2 hour journey to re-visit the clinic next week but for now he felt safer and more protected in the bunker than anywhere else he could think of.  
He watched as Sam sank into the armchair that he had guided him to.  
“Need some more pills Sasquatch?” he asked, watching as Sam shrugged off his jacket.  
“No I’m ok” he answered, leaning back. “Just need to sleep for a bit”.  
Dean studied him, frowning as he noted the bruising and swelling around his brothers eyes. It must be painful but his brother had a high pain threshold due to their profession. He didn’t see much indication of intolerable pain however, and knew that Sam would tell him if it got worse. Satisfied to let him rest, he grunted a “ok” and shrugged off his own jacket.  
“You just rest and I’ll sort out something to eat in a while. When you’re ready, we need to come up with a plan because I know you won’t want to put up with me mothering you for the next few days.”  
He was glad to see Sam smile and nod his head slowly.  
“Too right” he murmured. “Got to get used to my new situation”.  
Dean knelt down and put his hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s only temporary Sammy. Doc says that when the swelling goes down there is every chance your eyes will be ok.”  
Sam sighed “I hope so” he said quietly.  
Dean squeezed the shoulder.  
“Keep positive Sammy. There is nothing we can do but wait”.  
Sam turned to where he felt his brother.  
“It’s gonna be a tough few days. I’ll apologise now for anything you hear from me.”  
“We’ll both get frustrated but remember I’m here to help. One day at a time hey brother?”  
“One day at a time” confirmed Sam, grabbing Deans arm and giving it a squeeze.  
Dean stood up. “Right, rest up for a while and I’ll rustle up something appetising.”  
Sam leaned back and soon fell asleep.

 

He watched Sam as he lay in bed. It was a restless sleep which he knew from experience was the result of the usual nightmares. He leaned down and touched his finger to the fevered forehead and Sam relaxed back into deep sleep. Castiel still felt guilty about demolishing Sam’s wall and all the problems it had caused with the resultant break-down in his relationship with the Winchesters. However, he kept a watch over both brothers and had become aware of Sams pain. He touched the injured mans’ eyes, frowning as he felt the damage. Both retinas were detached and Sam would soon discover he was permanently blind as the swelling reduced. Castiel would not allow that to happen. Even if he never repaired their relationship, the Winchesters destiny was too important for Sam to lose his sight. Once again he touched the fevered forehead and a small blue light emanated from his hand as he healed the damage. He left the swelling in place so that no-one would know that he had healed him. Once the bruising receded, Sam would be able to see. Satisfied, he murmured “I’m sorry for everything Sam” and taking a last lingering look he disappeared without a trace.

 

Next morning, Dean was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he heard his brother walk in. Sam had paced out the number of steps between his bedroom and the various rooms of the bunker and after a few days had become reasonably competent. Dean called over to him.  
“Morning Sammy. Just mixing up some pancakes.”  
Sam felt for the chair and sat down awkwardly.  
Dean came over and put a coffee down in front of him.  
“Coffee, 10 past.” he said, indicating it’s position. Do you need a pill?”  
Sam shook his head. “Actually, I’m feeling a lot better this morning. The deep seated ache seems to have eased”.  
Dean examined his face critically. “Looks like the swelling has gone down a lot. How did you sleep?”  
“Like a log. I don’t think I’ve slept so well for a long time”.  
“Lucifier didn’t call then?” said Dean, knowing that Sam was still bothered about his trials with the Devil. He mentally cursed Castiel again.  
Sam shook his head and took a drink of his coffee.  
“Nope.”  
Dean moved away to start cooking the pancakes and soon both he and Sam were tucking into a hearty breakfast.  
“What are you planning to do today?” asked Sam conversationally.  
Dean shrugged, forgetting that his brother couldn’t see the gesture.  
“Not sure. May have a look to see if there are any jobs”.  
Sam sighed. He wasn’t a very good researcher at the moment.  
Dean heard the deep sigh and put his hand on Sams arm.  
“Your bruising is getting better Sammy. It won’t be long before you can start using those beautiful eyes again to woo all the ladies”.  
Sam harrumphed. It couldn’t happen soon enough. Finishing his breakfast he rose and said  
“I’m heading for a shower.”  
Dean watched him expertly pace the steps out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.  
He knew it was early days but until that doctor told him that Sams eyes were going to be ok, both brothers were going to have a tough time.

 

“Dean!” yelled Sam.  
Dean looked up from the laptop screen and rose, running to see where Sam was.  
He found his brother in his bedroom, half dressed, holding his t shirt in his hands.  
“What is it?” he said, searching round for any threat.  
Sam looked at him guiltily.  
“Sorry for worrying you Dean” he said quietly. Dean became aware that his brother was looking at him - actually looking at him. His green eyes visible.  
“You can see me?” he asked slowly.  
Sam nodded. “A bit blurry round the edges but yeah, I can see you brother.”  
Dean laughed. “ I think everyone looks better a bit blurry around the edges”. He grabbed Sam in a bear hug.  
“Looks like this particular nightmare is coming to an end” he said, feeling Sam hug back.  
“Thank God”.  
No, thought Castiel watching from the doorway.  
“Thank Castiel”.


End file.
